Potong Benderanya
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Pada malam sebelum sebuah acara sekolah, ada kejadian unik. Aku berlari bersama anak tidak awesome tengah malam. Saking uniknya, ketua pelaksana acara sekolahku kabur untuk mabuk soda. Genre menipu... mungkin?


_Disclaimer_ : Hetalia Axis Powers milik Hidekazu Himaruya

Ringkasan

 _Pada malam sebelum acara sekolah, ada kejadian unik. Aku berlari bersama anak tidak awesome tengah malam. Saking uniknya, ketua pelaksana acara sekolahku kabur untuk mabuk soda._

Catatan Penulis

 _Hai semua! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca. Aman dibaca sendiri,_ genre _menipu. Maunya sih di-_ publish _pas malem Jumat… tapi yasudahlah :v_

Selamat membaca! :D

"…jadi, ujung rangkaian benderanya kita ikatkan di _railing_ koridor sayap kiri lantai tiga… lalu ujung lainnya diikatkan di _railing_ sayap kanan lantai tiga juga?" Sambil melangkah, lagi-lagi Lovino bertanya kepada panitia dekorasi yang (masih) mau menjawab.

"Iya, jadi nanti rangkaian bendera itu akan membentang di atas lapangan," jawab Gilbert, "buset –masa sih dari tadi kau tidak mengerti?!"

"Ya –jangan salahkan aku, Tolol! Aku 'kan panitia konsumsi, bukan dekorasi!"

"Menurutmu aku ini apa? Aku _stage director_ _closing_ lho –harusnya aku belum mulai kerja!"

"Maafkan kami membuat kalian repot, _da_ ," ujar Ivan yang membawa rangkaian panjang bendera segitiga dari kain perca, "kalau anggota dekorasinya belum pada pulang semua, aku takkan minta bantuan kalian."

"Iya, maaf sekali merepotkan kalian…" ujar Katyusha –kakak Ivan yang hanya beda beberapa bulan saja lahirnya– yang juga membawa bendera.

"Ma –ma –maaf, kawan-kawan," Raivis bicara sambil gemetar, "maafkan te –te –teman-temanku yang su –sudah pulang du –du –duluan…"

Pada malam sebelum pembukaan festival sekolah WAP-3G (singkatan dari _World Academy Party : Glow-Guts-Glory_ ), empat siswa dari berbagai kepanitiaan dipaksa membentangkan rangkaian bendera di atas lapangan gedung sekolah berbentuk U itu. Sudah pukul sebelas malam, kalau bukan karena Ivan sang ketua panitia dekorasi, mana mau mereka ikut membantu. Saat ini mereka berlima tengah melewati lapangan menuju tangga lantai satu gedung sayap tengah.

"Kok dipasangnya di lantai tiga ya, apa tidak terlalu rendah?" Gilbert menggumam sendiri, "Padahal kalau dipasang di lantai empat akan lebih _awesome_..."

"Ah, ya!" Raivis terdengar agak semangat, "Mungkin karena mitos kucing penjaga itu."

"Ehh? Kucing penjaga?"

"Kesesesese, _awesome_ sekali kedengarannya… lanjutkan, Sobat Kecil."

Sambil menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju lantai dua, Raivis bercerita dengan sisa semangat yang ada dalam jiwanya pada saat itu.

"Jadi, dua ekor kucing ini ada di anak tangga keduabelas dari tangga menuju lantai tiga… katanya mereka menjaga agar para penghuni lantai tiga tidak turun ke lantai-lantai di bawahnya."

"Bagaimana kalau kucing-kucing sial itu kuusir?"

"Sebaiknya jangan," Ivan ikut nimbrung, "nanti kalau mereka tidak ada dan para penghuni lantai tiga yang tidak terlihat itu pindah lantai, sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik –eh, maksudku sesuatu yang menyeramkan akan terjadi…"

Mereka telah melewati tangga menuju lantai dua. Ketika mereka hendak naik ke lantai tiga, Raivis mendadak gemetar. Bahkan Ivan yang biasanya punya aura seram berhenti di anak tangga pertama.

"Aduh," Gilbert menabrak punggung Raivis yang mendadak berhenti, "kenapa berhenti jalan, sih? Sangat tidak _awesome!_ "

Saking takutnya, Katyusha menjatuhkan bendera-bendera yang ia bawa dan langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Ivan, "Kyaa! Ivan, maaf –aku takut!"

"…sepuluh, sebelas, dua belas…" Lovino diam-diam menghitung anak tangga dari bawah ke atas dan berhenti ketika melihat dua ekor kucing di sisi kiri dan kanan anak tangga keduabelas.

Selama lima detik setelah semua sadar akan keberadaan dua kucing itu, tidak ada lagi yang bicara. Raivis yang tadi bercerita gemetar hebat sekarang, sama seperti Katyusha yang masih sembunyi di punggung Ivan. Walau sama takutnya, Gilbert dan Lovino masih berusaha menahan gengsi untuk lari dari tempat itu.

"…jadi, siapa yang mau pasang benderanya?"

"Maaf Ivan, Kakak mau di sini saja…" ujar gadis berbandana kuning itu.

"A –a –a –aku juga, se –se –sepertinya t –ti –tidak berani k –ke –ke atas…" Raivis seketika terjatuh akibat lututnya tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Curang, aku juga tidak bisa naik ke sana," buru-buru Gilbert menambahkan sambil menunjuk benda bulat kuning di saku seragamnya, "lihat, sepertinya Gilbird sakit, sebaiknya kubawa ke ruang kesehatan."

"Burung kecilmu ketakutan, Bego," gumam Lovino kasar, "p –p –payah. Bukankah seharusnya ini hanya mitos bodoh, eh? Aku tidak percaya hantu!"

"Siapa yang kausebut bego, hei?!"

"Kamu, tentu saja," ujar Lovino dengan ekspresi mengesalkan, "sama cerita begini saja takutnya seperti mau mati –dasar lemah, dasar payah."

Terpancing emosi, Gilbert menarik kerah Lovino, "Jangan bawa-bawa _quote_ dari _anime_ lain, kau sangat tidak _awesome_! Kalau kau memang berani naik ke sana, ya tunjukkan saja!"

Ivan yang tadinya hanya menonton teman-temannya bicara akhirnya bersuara, "Nah, kalau begitu mudah sekali 'kan. Lovino, ambillah bendera-bendera kakakku!"

"Apa?!"

"Ambil bendera-bendera kakakku," Ivan menambahkan senyuman, "lalu pasang di atas sana."

Nada bicara Lovino langsung berubah, "Ti –ti –tidak, bagaimana kalau k –kita tetap pada renc –rencana awal?"

"Kesesesese. 'Sama cerita begini saja takutnya seperti mau ma' –hei Ivan, apa-apaan ini?!" Gilbert yang tadinya ingin menirukan kata-kata Lovino malah diberikan tumpukan bendera oleh Ivan, setelah Katyusha menyerahkan benderanya kepada pemuda Italia itu.

"Gilbert yang _awesome_ mengerti 'kan, _da_?"

Tidak perlu ditekan lebih jauh lagi, Gilbert juga paham. Katyusha memang sebaiknya jangan naik, mereka tak mau ada wanita yang terluka. Karena itu memang harus ada seseorang yang menjaganya –dan Ivan memang pilihan terbaik. Mereka tak ingin ambil resiko kehilangan orang ketiga saat melewati kawasan mistis jika salah satu dari mereka berempat menunggu di bawah. Dengan getir keduanya menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga, meninggalkan Ivan, Raivis, dan Katyusha di lantai dua.

"Jangan usir kucingnya," Gilbert mengingatkan Lovino yang menatap salah satu kucing saat mereka menapaki anak tangga keduabelas.

"Aku menge –"

Mereka sudah sampai di lantai tiga. Lovino berhenti bicara, Gilbert menelan ludah. Terasa olehnya Gilbird kecil gemetar di dadanya –kasihan sekali. Lantai itu terasa dingin, pengap, dan senyap… benar-benar bukan atmosfer yang menenangkan hati. Hanya satu lampu yang menyala di lantai itu, yaitu di tempat mereka berdiri.

"…kenapa kau diam saja, Om."

"Kau yang duluan diam, Bocah Tidak _Awesome_."

"Lalu kita harus ngapain di sini?"

"Kita harus ke tempat terujung di sayap kiri dan kanan, 'kan," ujar Gilbert akhirnya, "mau ke mana dulu?"

Keduanya kembali diam. Sebenarnya dalam hati masing-masing, mereka menjawab hal yang sama –mau kabur saja dari lantai ini lalu pulang. Akan tetapi, jangan lupa ada Ivan yang menunggu…

"…ke kiri saja."

"Baik, ke kiri."

Lovino terdengar ragu, "Gilbert –"

"Kaubilang ke kiri, 'kan? Ayo."

Keduanya menghela napas panjang. Meninggalkan tangga itu, lalu melangkah menyusuri kelas-kelas di sayap kiri gedung. Terang lampu memudar, dan kini hanya gelap tersisa di koridor kelas yang menjadi jalan mereka.

"Gilbert, aku bawa senter –"

"Lovino," suara Gilbert terdengar agak pelan, "lihatlah hanyake depan –jangan menoleh."

Meski agak terkejut, siswa itu tetap menjawab kasar, "Aku tahu, Bangs –"

" –dan tolong jangan asal bicara," Gilbert memotong kata-katanya.

Seketika hanya gelap dan senyap yang ada di jalan mereka. Gilbert berjalan di sisi dekat pintu dan jendela-jendela kelas yang kosong dan gelap, karena itu ia meminta Lovino berhati-hati. Ia sendiri sama sekali tidak berani menoleh ke arah manapun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyaring dari arah lapangan sekolah mereka, "Lovino! Hoooi, Lovino Vargaaas!"

Segera Lovino menoleh ke arah lapangan dan mendapati Alfred F. Jones ada di sana, meneriakinya. Ia memberikan sinyal 'aman' kepada Gilbert, dan mengisyaratkan kepadanya untuk berhenti sejenak. Alfred adalah ketua panitia GAP-3G, jadi wajar saja ia ada di sini sampai larut malam.

"Kenapa, Alfred?"

"Kenapa kau naik sendirian, Lovino?!"

Jelas saja Lovino terkejut, "Aku bersama Gilbert!"

"Kau sendirian, Lovi!" Teriak Alfred lagi, "Tunggulah Gilbert, dia sedang berjalan di lantai dua –"

"Alfred, aku ada bersamanya," tiba-tiba Gilbert memunculkan diri di sisi Lovino, "kesesesesese. Aku berjalan di sisi dalam, wajar kau tidak melihatku."

Pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan suara lebih pelan, " –tepat di bawahmu, Lovino…"

"Kau lihat, Bod –Alfred?" Lovino berteriak lagi, "Gilbert bersamaku dari tadi!"

"Kesesesesese, kau gimana sih –"

"GYAAAAH!"

Lalu Alfred menghilang dari lapangan. Kabur secepatnya. Berikutnya terdengar suara motor Hayley Davidson kebanggaannya dikebut sampai hanya terdengar sayupnya saja.

"…"

"…."

"…kau… benar-benar Gilbert 'kan?"

"…dia bilang aku berjalan di lantai bawah."

"Jawab aku yang b –be –b –benar," gertak Lovino sambil menarik rambut keperakan pemuda di sisinya sambil membuang muka, "kau benar Gilbert, 'kan?! Kau Gilbert, 'kan?!"

"Aduh –i –iya, Lovi, iya, maaf –aku Gilbert sungguhan, jangan dijambak dong," katanya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, "nanti benderamu jatuh semua… su –sudahlah, kurasa pasang di sini saja juga boleh, kesesesesesese."

Keduanya menjatuhkan rangkaian bendera ke lantai koridor. Dicari oleh mereka ujung rangkaian bendera milik Lovino. Sementara Gilbert mengikatkan benang kuat itu di _railing_ , Lovino menunggu untuk memotong sisa benang yang terlalu panjang.

"Gilbert, sudah selesai belum?"

"Belum, sabar."

Tak sampai lima menit, Lovino kembali bertanya, "Sudah selesai belum, Gil?"

Gilbert mendecak kesal, "Sebentar lagi, Lovino."

Dua menit kemudian, pemuda berambut cokelat itu bertanya sambil benar-benar melihat apa yang dikerjakan oleh sang _stage director_ , "Gilbert, sudah seles –astaga, kalau dari tadi tanganmu gemetar seperti itu terus kapan kau bisa mengikat talinya?!"

"Ma –makanya kau diam saja, aku paling malas kerja dengan orang cerewet!"

Memang agak lama menunggu pemuda itu bekerja. Meski merasa tidak enak, Lovino dengan sabar menunggunya –karena merasa tidak berani turun ke lantai satu sendiri. Pada akhirnya, benang itu sudah terikat rapi dan sisanya siap untuk digunting.

"Bagus sekali, Gilbert," kata Lovino setengah meledek, "sekarang tinggal kaugunting sisanya."

"Lovino," pemuda itu menghela napas, "aku tidak bawa gunting. Kau yang selalu bawa, 'kan?"

"Ah –o –oh, begitu… ya, sabar Gilbert!"

"Aku sudah sabar dari tadi –orang sabar itu _awesome_ ," gumam Gilbert mulai naik darah lagi.

Gara-gara seruan Alfred, Lovino lupa bahwa di saku celananya memang ada gunting milik panitia konsumsi. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan gunting ukuran sedang itu. Kembali ia memerintah Gilbert, "Regangkan talinya agar aku mudah memotongnya."

"Kau sangat tidak _awesome_ , bilang 'tolong' dulu apa susahnya sih."

"Gilbert –regangkan talinya!"

"Ini sudah kuregangkan –berhenti memerintahku, Lovino!"

"Yang benar dong," mata Lovino memandang tangan-tangan Gilbert, "kalau tanganmu gerak-gerak seperti itu terus, nanti aku salah potong!"

"Astaga –seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" Gilbert kesal sungguhan sekarang, "Tanganmu sendiri gemetarnya lebih parah!"

Lovino mendecih lantaran kesal sekaligus malu, "Jangan cerewet –t –ta –tahan saja benangnya, Bodoh!"

"Cepat potong benderanya, Lovino –tanganku pegal!"

"Iya sabar –"

Saking hebatnya getaran tangan Lovino, bagian mata gunting yang telah siap menggunting benang malah bergerak ke tangan Gilbert –yang juga mengalami _tremor_ plus merinding disko.

"LOVINO –KAU HAMPIR MENGGUNTING TANGANKU YANG _AWESO –_ "

"SUDAH KUGUNTING!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, keduanya berlari _sprint_ menyusuri koridor kosong. Lovino bahkan menjatuhkan guntingnya setelah selesai memotong sisa benang. Ketika mereka telah melewati kucing-kucing di tangga lantai tiga, sadarlah mereka kalau Ivan, Katyusha, dan Raivis tak lagi menunggu mereka.

"Sialan," Lovino setengah berteriak, "Gilbert –bukankah benderanya harus dipasang di _railing_ kanan juga?"

"Ah sial –tidak _awesome_!"

Di lantai satu, keduanya masih terus berlari sampai ke ruang kesehatan. Tak ada yang terpikir untuk masuk karena pastinya sudah ada Ivan menunggu di sana. Gilbert melempar dirinya ke lantai koridor, sementara Lovino mengambil napas sampai terbungkuk.

"Ah, buset dah, apa-apaan –itu– tadi," ujar Gilbert terengah-engah, "awas saja si Alfred itu, sangat –tidak – _awesome_ …"

"Ini –hahh, hahh– ulahmu juga, Tolol," tandas Lovino, "si –siapa suruh ke kiri –da –dahulu."

"Apa? Aku 'kan hanya menuruti kau saja, Bocah Tomat."

"Menurutiku dari Hongkong," ujar Lovino geram, "kau yang tiba-tiba ngomong sendiri, 'Baik, ke kiri.' Kupikir anak ayam itu yang memb –"

"Lovino –ini Gilbird, dan dia burung kecil, oke?– tunggu dulu," kali ini suara Gilbert terdengar heran, "aku mendengar kamu minta ke kiri, jadi ya aku ke kiri…"

"Hah? Kau mengigau! Aku tidak mau ke kiri, Sialan!"

"Kenapa jadi marah, sih –aku hanya menuruti suaramu saja!"

"…"

"…."

"…."

"…jangan diam tiba-tiba begitu, seram tahu."

"A –aku serius," wajah Lovino memucat, "aku tidak bicara apa-apa. Aku –aku hanya mau turun…"

Lalu suasana menjadi semakin tidak enak. Gilbert benar-benar mendengarnya, karena itu ia mengambil arah kiri. Sedangkan Lovino bersikeras bahwa ia tak mengatakannya. Siapa yang benar?

"M –mau ke mana, Gilbert?" Ia bertanya ketika pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dari lantai.

"Aku mau ke MacRonalds di sebelah," katanya sambil berjalan pergi, "Alfred pasti di sana, 'kan. Kau lebih baik pulang saja, sudah terlalu larut."

Dugaannya benar, di parkiran restoran cepat saji itu ada motor Hayley Davidson terbalik. Roda di atas, stang di bawah –ketahuan sekali pemiliknya mengalami ketakutan hebat saat memarkir. Pemuda berambut keperakan itu masuk ke dalam dan menemukan siswa berkacamata itu di sudut restoran.

"Alfred, kau sangat," pandangannya segera tertuju pada gunungan gelas soda kosong di meja, "err –tidak _awesome._ "

"K –ka –kau G –Gil –Gg –Ggg…"

Jangan lupa, Gilbert, kawanmu yang satu ini sangat fobia dengan makhluk halus.

"Iya, aku Gilbert sungguhan kok –nih lihat, kakiku menapak di lantai," ujarnya sambil duduk di kursi kosong meja itu, "kau kenapa sih?"

Alfred yang wajahnya masih pucat menghela napas panjang, "Aku lihat ka –kau di lantai dua, lagi ja –jalan."

Gilbert mengangguk.

"Di –di atasmu, di lantai tiga, ada Lo –Lovino… karena kulihat dia b –bawa bendera sen –s –sendirian, jadi kupanggil agar d –dia menunggu kamu membantunya."

"Lalu kau sadar aku ada di sana, 'kan, setelah aku menunjukkan diri," lanjut Gilbert, "jadi, apa kau yakin di lantai dua itu aku?"

"Demi Tuhan, Gil," katanya sambil menyedot sodanya sampai habis, "ka –kalau itu bukan kau, aku takkan panggil Lovino… aku juga diberi tahu bahwa kalian harusnya memasang bendera bersama."

"…oke," ujar Gilbert akhirnya sambil menepuk bahu Alfred, "saranku, Pak Ketua GAP-3G, lain waktu pasang benderanya sore hari saja."

Akhir dari Potong Benderanya.

Selamat, kamu telah membaca sebuah kisah nyata jaman SMA saya… semoga tidak terjadi padamu (yang tidak ingin mengalami hal sejenis ini).


End file.
